


Ineffable Holiday: Making Biscuits

by livingforazirowley



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But I changed them for biscuits, But idk because I'm not native, Cause they're in the UK, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Holiday, M/M, Prompt Fic, anyway, loving, making cookies, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: Let's go with Day 6 of An Ineffable Holiday prompt list by @soft-angel-aziraphale on Tumblr. The prompt is making cookies.They have been living together for a few years and Aziraphale suggests making some Christmas biscuits. They really love each other and are comfortable with showing it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Ineffable Holiday: Making Biscuits

Aziraphale could feel the warmth of the oven on his calves. He had opened it as soon as the temperature was right, excited to have his first homemade biscuits done.

“Get a wiggle on, Crowley! The heat is coming out of the oven and they won’t cook properly,” Aziraphale whined.

“Wiggle on, really? You need to update your vocabulary, angel,” he smirked, amazed at how Aziraphale managed to be so archaic and endearing at the same time. He gave some unnecessary finishing touches to the little Christmas trees made of dough sitting on the tray in front of him. Aziraphale snuffled, impatient.

“I would rather have that discussion for when the biscuits are inside the oven, dear. You should know what the priorities currently are,” the angel answered teasingly.

“Alrigh’, alrigh’... Coming through…” Crowely lifted the tray in one swift movement and circled the table where they had been preparing the dough. He stopped in front of the oven, tray in hand and smiled at Aziraphale, who looked back at him unsure about why the demon wasn’t putting the dough inside the oven. Setting his priorities straight, Crowley softly pecked Aziraphale on his cheek, beaming.

Only then he proceeded to place the tray inside the oven and close it, happily humming the melody of some Christmas carol that was playing in the background. 

They had moved to the South Downs a few years earlier and they had been enjoying a quiet peaceful routine where the mornings were spent either yelling to plants or reading, depending on one’s preferences, afternoons were for naps, tea and biscuits and evenings were filled with delightful dinners at nice little restaurants. 

So much time spent together had inevitably lead up to a very awkward but retrospectively wonderful evening that had them both confessing their love for each other. The days following that had been tricky, not knowing what to expect or what was expected from them. There were hands that would reach out for a hug but then chicken out at the last moment, longing gazes that were quickly hidden and weird pats on the knees. But then, without really realising it, they had settled into a new routine. One that was very similar to the one they previously had but was improved with little additions. Namely, a soft kiss on the cheek as a morning greeting, naps taken on Aziraphale’s lap and hand-holding while feeding the ducks. It had all nicely fallen into place.

Crowley threw his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders and rested his cheek on the fluffy curls, trying to remember how they had ended up cooking Christmas biscuits, of all things, instead of miracling or plainly buying them, as they had always done. 

Oh, right. He had shown Aziraphale that silly cooking TV show to prove that there actually existed TV programmes he would enjoy. Had he known what was coming at him... he would have done the exact same thing, who was he kidding. Aziraphale’s face had glowed so much when he came up with the idea of the handmade treats that Crowley had squinted his eyes. So of course he was heading to the supermarket only a few moments later just to buy the ingredients for the Christmas biscuits.

Crowley placed a soft kiss on Aziraphale’s temple before withdrawing just enough to be able to look at him. He could stay like this for years to come, and he knew they both could. He cupped the angel’s face and leaned in to kiss him, lingering there for what felt like the tiniest fraction of a moment. “I love you, Crowley,” Aziraphale said as they parted, placing his hand over Crowley’s and softly rubbing it with his thumb.

“I love you too, angel,” he would never get enough of this, Crowley thought, no matter how much time they would spend living together, embracing each other, saying those words again and again after all those centuries repressing them. “I love you,” he repeated before kissing him once more with all the love his demonic being would allow. This was one of his favourite routine improvements.

The oven timer went off, interrupting the tender moment.

“Oh, it seems they’re ready!” Aziraphale wiggled with excitement, parting the kiss.

“They could wait, you know...” Crowley leaned to continue with the matters at hand but Aziraphale playfully dodged it with a giggle.

“Don’t be silly, they would get burned,” Aziraphale kissed Crowley one more time before disentangling them, eliciting a demonic whine in response. “Do not worry, dear, we have to let them cool before we can start putting the icing on them,” he smirked. “Oh, these look marvelous” Aziraphale pulled out the tray, forgetting that a human being would need oven mitts, and showed them proudly to Crowley. “They smell heavenly too,” he added, closing his eyes to enjoy the scent coming out of them.

“I’m not the expert here, but it looks like we did a fine job, eh?” the demon agreed.

“We tend to be a good team, wouldn’t you say so, dear?” Aziraphale left the tray on the counter and stared at them proudly. “With all the avoiding Armageddon matter and...”

“And all the rescuing you from getting beheaded for some Parisian crepes…” Crowley teased, sauntering slowly towards Aziraphale. “And all the getting played by some nasty nazis…” the demon put one hand at a time on the counter at each side of Aziraphale, pinning him there. “I’d say you owe me a favour or two.”

“Oh, goodness me, is that so?” Aziraphale answered, unable to stop looking at Crowley’s mouth. “Well, I happen to have a spare hour. Would you say that it will be enough time to repay you?” he licked his lips with anticipation.

The demon nodded, closing the distance with Aziraphale with a little smug smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I feel like I need to apologise for the cliffhanger, so to speak. This fic had a mind of their own and I could see it was turning smutty. Sadly enough, I'm not comfortable writing smut so I decided to leave it to your imagination (alternatively, please refer to your favourite smutty fic).  
> Hopefully I will be able to write a more Christmassy fic tomorrow, stay tuned (I'm @SouthOmens both in Twitter and Tumblr, where I'm posting when I upload new fics to Ao3)!  
> <3


End file.
